1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relating to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device and a manufacturing method thereof, relates to, for example, a non-volatile semiconductor memory device and a manufacturing method thereof including a non-volatile memory cell which stores information in accordance with a change in resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a flash memory configuring a memory cell array by an NAND connection or an NOR connection of memory cells having a floating gate structure has been known as an electrically rewritable non-volatile semiconductor memory. Also, a ferroelectric memory has also been known as a non-volatile semiconductor memory of which a high speed random access is possible.
Meanwhile, a resistance variation type memory using a variable resistance element in a memory cell has been proposed as a technology for achieving a further miniaturization of a memory cell. A phase change memory element which causes a resistance value to change in accordance with a change in state of a chalcogenide chemical compound between crystalline and amorphous, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element utilizing a tunneling-magnetoresistive (TMR) effect, a polymer ferroelectric RAM (PFRAM) in which the variable resistance element is formed of a conductive polymer, an ReRAM element which brings about a resistance change by an application of an electric pulse, and the like, have been known as the variable resistance element.
As it is possible, with this kind of resistance variation type memory, to configure a memory cell by connecting a diode and variable resistance element in series in place of a transistor, it is possible to employ a crosspoint structure wherein a memory cell is disposed in an area in which upper and lower wirings intersect. For this reason, it has an advantage in that a further high integration may be achieved (Patent Document: JP-T-2005-522045).